YG 엔터테인먼트
| 장소 = 서울 | 인물 = 양현석, CEO | 산업 = 음악 & 엔터테인먼트 | 제품 = 음악 & 엔터테인먼트 | 웹사이트 = 공식 웹사이트 }} YG 엔터테인먼트(YG Entertainment) 혹은 양군기획은 서태지와 아이들의 멤버였던 양현석이 그룹 해체 후 창립한 연예 기획사이다. 음반 기획/제작 분야에 진출해있고, 다양한 가수들을 배출하였다. 가수 이외에도 여러 연기자를 배출하였으나, 양현석이 가수와 음반 기획에만 전념하겠다고 밝혀 연기자 매니지먼트는 중단되었다. 현재는 박한별은 타 기획사로 옮겨가고, 연기자로는 2008년 2월 정식으로 계약을 맺은 강혜정, 구혜선 등이 YG 엔터테인먼트에 남았다. 레이블 내의 구성원들간의 두터운 의리로 대부분의 아티스트들이 아무런 개런티 없이 재계약하는 것으로 여러번 이슈가 되기도 하였다. 역사 1996년 서태지와 아이들의 멤버였던 양현석은 멤버 해체후, 후배 양성을 위하여 현기획을 세우고 오디션을 보았다. 그의 첫 결과물로 킵식스를 데뷔시켰으나, 예상보다 저조한 실적을 거두었다. 하지만 그다음 내세운 지누션은 대중적인 성공을 거두었으며, 이는 현기획이 흑인 음악 전문 레이블 YG 엔터테인먼트로 탈바꿈할 수 있는 기반을 마련하였다. 지누션, 1TYM의 연이은 성공으로 입지를 확고히 다진 YG 엔터테인먼트는, 1999년 소속 아티스트들을 모아 YG Family라는 일종의 프로젝트 팀을 결성하여 활동하기도 하였다. 이들의 활동곡 우리는 YG Family는 대중들에게서 좋은 평을 얻어 YG 엔터테인먼트의 추후 활동에 원동력이 되었다. 한편 R&B 전문 레이블인 M-Boat와 제휴하여, 2007년 초까지 휘성을 시작으로 거미, Big Mama 등을 배출하였으며, 박한별을 시작으로 얼마간 연기자 매니지먼트를 병행하기도 하였다. 또한 2005년에는 실력있는 언더그라운드 아티스트들을 발굴하여 가요계에 데뷔시키는 YG 언더그라운드를 부속 레이블로 설립, 45RPM, 스토니 스컹크, 그리고 YMGA등 활동하는데 큰 힘을 불어주기도 하였다. 2006년에는 국내 최고의 힙합 아이돌 5인조 그룹인 '빅뱅(BIG BANG)'을 배출하여 수준 높은 음악성을 바탕으로 10대 뿐만 아니라 20, 30 대 등에게도 큰 인기를 누리고 있다. 2007년에는 일본과 미국에 각각 "YG JAPAN"과 "YG AMERICA"를 설립하겠다고 밝혔으며, 실제로 세븐과 빅뱅의 일본 데뷔, 그리고 스토니 스컹크의 Skul1(?)을 성사시키기도 하였다. 세븐의 경우는 유명 기획사인 RQM(Red Queen Media)와 YG 엔터테인먼트가 같이 협력하여 완성도 높은 미국 데뷔를 위하여 조용하면서도 심혈을 기울인 진행을 하고 있는 것으로 알려져 있다. 2008년 6월에는 빅뱅과 태양의 솔로 앨범, 그리고 거미의 활동이 있었으며,10월엔 2인조 힙합듀오 YMGA를 배출하였다. 그리고 내년 2월에는 일명 "여자 빅뱅"으로 불리우는 4인조 여성그룹 SISTA가 데뷔를 준비 중으로 가요계에 적지 않은 반향을 일으킬 것으로 기되대고 있다.(YG 엔터테인먼트 사이트에 가면 동영상을 확인해 볼 수 있다) 또 첫 외부 앨범 작업으로 엄정화의 새 앨범을 프로듀싱(producing)하였으며, 5월 19일에는 YG 오디션 동영상 사이트를 새로 오픈하였고 힙합전문 웹진인 "YG 바운스(YG BOUNCE)" 인터넷 서비스를 시작하는 등 힙합과 관련된 다양한 일을 진행하고 있으며, 앞으로도 DJ.D.O.C의 부다사운드(BUDA SOUND)와 함께 고품격 힙합 음악의 선두주자로서 국내뿐만 아니라 해외에서도(세븐을 발판으로 진행 중) 큰 역할을 할 것으로 기대되고 있는 음악 전문 엔터테인먼트 기획사이다. 소속 연예인 현재 소속 가수 YG 패밀리 *양현석 *지누션 - 지누, 션 *세븐 *빅뱅 - G-Dragon, 태양, 대성, 승리, T.O.P. *1TYM - Teddy, Danny, 송백경, 오진환 *거미 *Perry *지은 *무가당 - 송백경, Phryme, 김우근, 이은주 *SISTA - 박봄, CL, 공민지, 산다라 박 YG 언더그라운드 *Masta Wu *스토니 스컹크 - Skul1, S-Kush *45RPM - 이현배, 박재진, 최경욱 *YMGA - Masta Wu, DM 연기자 *구혜선 *정혜영 *정성일 *강혜정 *허이재 과거 소속 가수 M-Boat 소속까지 포함 *킵식스 - 심영호, 이새영, 박동호 *휘성 *Swi.T - 이은주, 안내영, 성미현 *Big Mama - 신연아, 이영현, 이지영, 박민혜 *Soulstar - 이창근, 이승우, 이규훈 *Lexy *메이다니 *용감한 형제 - 강흑철, 강동철 *오용주 (MF Family 소속이었음) *보국 (MF Family 소속이었음) *명일 (MF Family 소속이었음) *김예니 (메이다니의 동생. 메이다니와 함께 훈련생이었음) *장현승 (빅뱅 다섯 명 내에 들지 못하고 떨어짐) 연기자 *박한별 *이하늬 디스코그래피 M-Boat에서 발매된 것까지 합침 1996년 ~ 1999년 *1996년 ?월 ?일 킵식스 - Six in tha Chamber *1997년 6월 14일 지누션 - Jinusean Bomb *1998년 1월 19일 지누션 - The Real *1998년 11월 18일 1TYM - One Time for Your Mind *1999년 3월 9일 지누션 - 태권 V *1999년 8월 1일 YG Family - Famillenium *1999년 12월 ?일 YG Family - Best of Album 2000년 ~ 2002년 *2000년 4월 ?일 1TYM - 2nd Round *2000년 8월 21일 1TYM - 1TYM 영상집 *2001년 2월 7일 지누션 - The Reign *2001년 9월 4일 Perry - Perry by Storm *2001년 12월 13일 1TYM - Third Time fo yo' Mind!! *2002년 4월 ?일 휘성 - Like A Movie *2002년 4월 25일 Swi.T - Swi.T *2002년 10월 ?일 YG Family - Why Be Normal? *2002년 10월 23일 YG Family - 97-YG-02 2003년 ~ 2004년 *2003년 2월 7일 거미 - Like Them *2003년 2월 7일 Big Mama - Like the Bible *2003년 6월 20일 Masta Wu - Masta Peace *2003년 8월 21일 휘성 - It's Real *2003년 10월 7일 Lexy - Lexury *2003년 11월 27일 1TYM - Once N 4 All *2004년 6월 10일 태빈 - Taebin of 1TYM *2004년 9월 9일 거미 - It's Different *2004년 10월 16일 휘성 - For the Moment *2004년 11월 12일 지누션 - 노라보세 2005년 *2005년 5월 3일 45RPM - Old Rookie *2005년 5월 18일 Big Mama - It's Unique *2005년 6월 1일 Soulstar - Soulstar *2005년 6월 1일 스토니 스컹크 - Ragga Muffin *2005년 7월 26일 Lexy - Lextacy *2005년 9월 1일 거미 - For the Bloom *2005년 9월 22일 휘성 - Love... Love..? Love..! *2005년 11월 1일 1TYM - One Way *2005년 11월 24일 Big Mama - Big Mama's Gift 2006년 *2006년 3월 16일 Soulstar - 지우개 *2006년 4월 28일 거미 - Unplugged *2006년 8월 4일 스토니 스컹크 - Skunk Riddim *2006년 8월 10일 무가당 - 무가당 *2006년 8월 29일 빅뱅 - 1st Single *2006년 9월 1일 YG Family - YG 10TH - YG 패밀리 10주년 기념 앨범 *2006년 9월 28일 빅뱅 - Bigbang Is V.I.P. *2006년 11월 21일 빅뱅 - 3rd Single *2006년 12월 22일 빅뱅 - BigBang Vol.1 2007년 *2007년 2월 8일 빅뱅 - 2006 빅뱅 1st Concert Live CD : The Real :2월 14일 DVD로 발매 *2007년 3월 22일 Masta Wu - Mass Wu pt.2 *2007년 4월 19일 Lexy - Rush *2007년 5월 11일 지은 - Rain *2007년 7월 19일 무가당 - 오에오 *2007년 8월 16일 빅뱅 - Always *2007년 9월 4일 스토니 스컹크 - More Fyah *2007년 11월 22일 빅뱅 - Hot Issue 2008년 *2008년 1월 4일 빅뱅 - For the World *2008년 2월 13일 45RPM - Hit Pop *2008년 2월 27일 빅뱅 - 2008 BIGBANG 2nd Live Concert Album - The Great :3월 14일 DVD로 발매 *2008년 3월 12일 거미 - Comfort *2008년 5월 22일 태양 - Hot *2008년 5월 28일 빅뱅 - With U *2008년 6월 16일 대성 - 날 봐, 귀순 *2008년 8월 8일 빅뱅 - Stand Up *2008년 10월 10일 YMGA - Made In R.O.K (EP) *2008년 10월 22일 빅뱅 - NUMBER 1 *2008년 11월 5일 빅뱅 - REMEMBER *2008년 12월 30일 빅뱅 - FILA Limited Edition 파트너쉽 M-Boat M-Boat는 YG와 2002년 계약을 맺은 R&B 기획사이다. 처음 휘성 1집을 제작할 당시 YG와 함께 손을 잡고 공동으로 제작한 것으로부터 시작, 이후 각자 일을 분업화하여 음반기획은 M-Boat가, 금전적인 투자와 홍보는 YG가 맡는 형식으로 작업을 하였다. 이를 통해 M-Boat의 소속 아티스트 휘성, 거미, 빅 마마, 소울스타가 이런 식으로 데뷔를 하게 되었다. 이후 시간이 흐르면서 가수들이 직접 앨범 기획에 참여하는 일이 많아졌고, M-Boat가 독자적으로 YG와 유사한 사업을 펼치면서 내부적으로 문제점이 발생하였다. 그리고 2007년 2월 거미는 YG와 재계약을 하였으나 빅 마마는 YG와의 재계약을 하지 않음에 따라 YG와 M-Boat의 공동 프로젝트가 모두 끝났고, 이로써 두 레이블 사이의 사업적 관계는 종결되었다. 엠넷미디어 CJ의 음악전문 계열회사인 엠넷미디어는 2008년 4월 30일 YG 엔터테인먼트와 상호간의 사업 파트너쉽 확대를 위한 상호 지분 보유에 전격 합의했다. 두 회사의 합의 내용에 따르면 엠넷미디어가 YG엔터테인먼트의 지분 10%를 인수하고, YG엔터테인먼트와 양현석 대표가 엠넷미디어 지분의 일부를 취득해 상호간 파트너쉽을 구축한다는 것이다. 또한 엠넷미디어는 거미, 빅뱅, 세븐 등 YG엔터테인먼트 소속 가수들의 음반과 음원을 3년간 국내외에서 독점 유통하게 되었다. 국내 음반·음원 유통 시장에서 막강한 영향력을 갖고 있는 엠넷미디어는 YG엔터테인먼트의 콘텐츠를 십분 활용해 다양한 글로벌 비즈니스에 나설 예정인 것으로 알려졌다. 이 파트너쉽 구축에 대해 엠넷미디어 박광원 대표는 "엠넷미디어는 아시아 넘버원 토털 뮤직 엔터테인먼트 컴퍼니로 자리잡기 위해 사업 영역 확장과 다양한 제휴를 추진하고 있다"며 "이번 협력을 통해 훌륭한 음악 킬러 콘텐츠 확보를 통한 방송, 공연, 해외 신사업 추진 등의 사업권도 협업할 수 있게 돼 범 아시아권의 메이저 음악사업체로 자리매김하는데 큰 성장 동력을 확보하게 될 것으로 보인다"며 기대를 밝혔다. 이슈 G-Dragon의 가사 논란 2001년 1월 나온 2001 대한민국 Hip Hop Flex 앨범에는 빅뱅의 멤버 G-Dragon의 데뷔곡 G-Dragon 이 있다. 이 곡에서는 "내 또래 여자애 하나(우와), 닮은 둘, 난 달라, 사라 사라 이런 것 하진 않아"라는 가사가 있었는데, 이 가사는 G-Dragon이 YG Family 2집에 참여하여 뒤늦게 인지도가 올라가면서 문제가 되었다 ("사라 사라" 이 부분은 삐 처리가 되어있다). G-Dragon은 이에 대해 그 가사는 후니훈 형이 써준 것이며 자기는 그냥 랩을 했을 뿐이라고 해명하였다. ("사라"는 한국의 가수 보아의 1집 수록곡이다.) SBS와의 갈등 2004년 말 YG 엔터테인먼트의 가수들은 한동안 SBS에 출연하지 못한 적이 있다. 양현석은 2004년 12월 홈페이지를 통해 "휘성의 3집 발표 때 다른 방송사에 먼저 출연했다는 이유로 'SBS 인기가요'측이 소속 가수들의 출연을 몇 주 간 거부했다"고 밝혔다. 이어 "수개월에 걸쳐 SBS의 '버라이어티 프로그램에 협조하지 않는 가수들은 가요 프로그램에 섭외하지 않겠다'는 방송사의 입장을 따르지 않은 상황에서 일어난 일이며, 단순히 휘성의 출연으로 인한 일 때문만은 아닌 것으로 해석하고 있다"며 "마치 학교에서 잘못하지도 않고 정학을 받은 억울한 학생의 기분으로서 더 이상 이런 학교에는 나가고 싶지 않다는 생각을 하게 됐다"고 덧붙인 바 있다.Message from YG 20041224 이후 SBS는 이는 오해라면서 화해를 구하였고, 2005년 1월 휘성이 SBS 무대에 다시 오르면서 갈등은 일단락되었다. 본 더치 논란 2004년 6월 양현석은 압구정동과 홍대에 Von Dutch 매장을 오픈하여 운영을 시작하였다. 그런데 그해 12월, Von Dutch 브랜드의 소유권을 놓고 법적인 시비가 붙었다. 이는 그 동안 Von Dutch의 소유권을 놓고 미국의 본사 내에서 법정 분쟁이 벌어진 것으로부터 시작한 문제로, 이들이 여러 다른 사람들에게 라이센스권을 부여한 것으로부터 야기되었다. 이 소송을 계기로 양현석의 Von Dutch 매장은 바로 폐쇄되었으며, 양현석은 홈페이지를 통해 "연예인이라는 이유로 당해야 했던 일방적인 언론 보도와 이를 이용하려는 상대방 측의 태도는 저로 하여금 브랜드에 대한 신뢰와 애정을 잃어버리게 만들었다"고 밝혔다.Message from YG 20041224 Von Dutch 소유권 소송은 미국에서 현재 끝이 난 상태이다. 빅뱅의 표절 시비 2007년 10월 큰 인기를 얻은 빅뱅의 거짓말 과 FreeTEMPO의 Sky High 곡 간의 표절 시비가 일어났다. 양현석은 이 기사에 대해 홈페이지를 통해 "기사가 나간 후 ‘프리템포’측 담당 회사에서 YG측을 걱정하는 전화를 했다"라며, "‘프리템포’의 저작권을 담당하고 있는 일본 회사에서 검토한 결과 ‘거짓말’은 전혀 문제가 없는 곡으로 판명되었다"고 밝혔다.Message from YG 2007.10.17 하지만 그 직후 FreeTEMPO의 국내 홍보대행사 측에서 "이는 와전된 소식"이라며 "일본 관계자들은 당황스러워하며 말을 아끼고 있다. 실제로는 아무런 공식입장을 밝힌 적이 없다"고 밝혀 논란은 더욱 거세졌다."'빅뱅' 표절논란 여전히 진행중" 뉴시스 2007년 10월 19일 이 표절 논란은 흐지부지 끝났으며, 아직도 "장르 상의 특징으로 인해 유사하다"라는 측과 "샘플링이라 해야할 정도로 유사하다"라는 측의 의견이 맞서는 중이다. 한편 빅뱅은 Daishi Dance의 곡을 표절한 것이 아니냐는 의심도 받았다. 거짓말 이 Daishi Dance의 Moon Garden을, 바보 가 Piano를 표절하였다는 주장이었는데, 이에 대해 2008년 5월 양현석은 해명을 하는 대신, 홈페이지를 통해 "빅뱅과 표절 시비가 일어나기도 했던 Daishi Dance와 권지용이 이번 7월에 나오는 미니 앨범 작업에 곡 작업을 공동으로 하였다"고 밝혀 아무런 문제가 없음을 암시하였다. 빅뱅의 의상 논란 2007년 5월 빅뱅의 멤버가 T.O.P.가 한 예능 프로그램에 입고 나간 옷의 양쪽 가슴 부분에는, 욱일승천기를 연상케 하는 문양이 그려져있었다. 이는 몇 달이 지나 다시 회자가 되어 논란이 되었고 많은 비난을 받았다. 이에 대해 양현석은 2007년 9월 12일 "본인은 물론 주변 스탭들조차 그 표식이 정확히 무엇을 의미하는지 신경 쓰지 못하고 지적해주지도 못했던 것이 문제의 발단이 된 것 같다. 하지만 몰랐다는 이유로 실수를 용서받을 수 없는 일이기에 모두를 대표하여 진심으로 사과의 말씀 드린다"라며 공식 사과를 하였다.Message from YG 2007.09.12 2008년 8월엔 빅뱅의 리더 G-Dragon의 무대의상 논란이 크게 화제를 몰고 있는 가운데 이에 대한 네티즌들 간의 설전이 펼쳐지고 있어 눈길을 끈다. G-Dragon은 이날 ‘fuck you too’, ‘69’, ‘I♥SEX’ 등 욕설과 성적인 문구가 적혀있는 티셔츠를 입고 무대에 올라 이날 빅뱅의 공연이 끝나기 무섭게 인터넷 상에서 이에 대한 각종 의견들이 쏟아져 나왔다. G-Dragon은 얼마 전 KBS ‘뮤직뱅크’ 무대에 성행위를 연상시키는 티셔츠를 입고 올라 비난을 받은 바 있다. 또 친누나인 권다미 씨가 운영하는 쇼핑몰에서 여성의 나체가 그려진 티셔츠를 입고 모델로 나서기도 했으며 ‘오 마이 프렌드’ 뮤직비디오에서는 ‘SEX’라는 문구가 적힌 병원복을 입고 등장해 큰 화제를 모은 바 있다. 그이후 양현석대표가 빅뱅을 대신하여 사과하였다. 디스 Movement와의 갈등 YG 엔터테인먼트는 한때 힙합 크루 Movement와의 갈등이 있었다. 시발점은 드렁큰 타이거 2집 때 JK가 마약을 했다는 누명을 쓰고 투옥되었을 때, 지누션이 "우리는 마약을 하지 않는다"라는 식의 인터뷰를 한 것이 드렁큰 타이거를 노리고 하였다는 오해를 사면서부터였다. 이는 Movement의 디스로 이어져, 드렁큰 타이거 3집 수록곡 Knock Out Kings에서의 DJ Shine의 가사에 양현석의 이름이 언급되어있다. 한편으로 당시 해외파 Movement였던 Ex-Plicit Linez와 Hep Da Tightest가 인터넷으로 발표한 Moment of Truth라는 곡도 YG 엔터테인먼트를 향한 노골적인 디스곡이다. 이후 지누션이 자신들의 인터뷰가 많이 와전되었다고 해명함으로써 앙금은 풀어지게 되었다. Masta Wu의 디스전 Masta Wu는 지금까지 두 번의 디스전에 휘말렸었다. 첫번째는 이현도와의 갈등으로부터 시작된 것으로, 윤희중 2집 수록곡 WHAT!!이 그 불만을 담은 트랙이라는 것이 기정사실화 되어있다. 화근은 과거 'Ginwonn'이라는 이름으로 활동하던 D.O. 사단에서 활동하던 Masta Wu가 어떤 이유에서 완전힙합 앨범이 나오기 직전 방출당할 때 불거졌는데, 방출의 원인은 정확하지 않으나 Ginwonn을 D.Bace로 데뷔시키려 하던 D.O.와 진원 사이의 음악적 마찰이라는 설이 가장 유력하다. 이후 YG의 멤버가 된 Masta Wu가 바운스지 인터뷰에서 "내 피는 너와 다르게 젊지"라는 가사를 인용한 적이 있는데, 이것이 D.O.를 향한 것이었는지 아닌지는 모르지만 이것이 D.O.의 기분을 상하게 했다는 소문이다. 이와 더불어 D.O.는 YG의 음악 작업에 아무런 지지 또는 도움을 주지 않았다. 이는 시간이 지나면서 앙금이 조금씩 풀려 지금은 화해한 상태이다. 두번째는 Move Man이라는 곡에 의한 것이다. 2006년 말, 인터넷 힙합 커뮤니티 DCTribe를 통해 해당 곡이 공개되었는데, 공개한 사람은 그 사이트의 운영자로, 개인적인 경로로 얻었다고 하면서 밖으로 유출하지 말 것을 당부하였다. 하지만 며칠이 지나 결국 이 곡은 유출되었고, 신문에서도 이 사건을 다루었다. Move Man의 1, 2절은 드렁큰 타이거를 중심으로 Movement 크루를, 3절은 주석을 욕하고 있다. Masta Wu는 신문을 통해 이는 2004년에 만든 노래이고, 자신도 모르는 경로로 2년이 지나 퍼진 것이라고 밝혔으나, 노래 가사 내용 (특히 3절)이 2004년 이후의 것들도 다루고 있어 누리꾼들 사이에서 논란을 야기했다. 또 Masta Wu는 드렁큰 타이거가 이 곡을 만들어진 당시에 이미 들었으며 자신과 만나 이미 화해를 하였다고 밝혔다. 2005년 미국에서 발표된 Ex-Plicit Linez의 믹스테입을 발표하였는데, 수록곡 중 Problem Child가 타블로와 Masta Wu를 디스한 것이라 큰 이슈가 되었다. 여기서 Masta Wu가 디스당한 이유는 Move Man 에 대한 반격이 아니었을까 하는 추측이 있다. 공연 *2003년 YG Family One 콘서트 *2004년 YG Family & M-Boat Color of the Soul Train *2004년 YG Family One 콘서트 *2005년 YG Family Thank U 콘서트 *2005년 YG Family One 콘서트 *2006년 YG Family 10주년 세계 투어 (한국, 일본, 미국) *2007년 YG Family One 콘서트 비판 YG 엔터테인먼트는 대중적인 힙합을 하는 만큼, 그 성격에 있어 다분히 상업적인 음악들을 만들어왔다. 이 때문에 많은 힙합 매니아들에게 비판을 받아왔으며, 그 비판은 요근래까지도 계속 이어지고 있다. 하지만 YG 언더그라운드의 설립과 좋은 음악 환경으로 인한 높은 퀄리티의 음악들, "Message from YG"를 통한 양현석의 대중과의 소통, 그리고 확실한 YG의 사업 노선 등으로 비판을 조금씩 잠재우고 있으며, Perry, Teddy, Masta Wu 등의 래퍼들이 그 실력을 인정받고 있다. 한편으로 YG 엔터테인먼트는 외부 레이블과 거의 교류가 없다는 점에서도 비판을 받아왔다. 실제로 YG 소속 가수들은 거의 외부 힙합 레이블과의 교류가 없는데, 이는 YG 언더그라운드의 설립으로 어느 정도 완화가 되었다. 바깥 고리 *공식 홈페이지 *YG Bounce 홈페이지 주석 분류:대한민국의 연예기획사 분류:힙합 레이블 en:YG Entertainment ja:YGエンターテインメント nl:YG Entertainment zh:YG Entertainment